Luxo, Jr.
November 24, 1999 |runtime = 2 minutes, 18 seconds |country = United States |preceded = The Adventures of André & Wally B. |followed = Red's Dream}} Luxo, Jr. was the first short film produced by the newly formed Pixar Animation Studios. It debuted at the 1986 SIGGRAPH conference in Dallas, Texas. The short was re-issued in 1999 and shown before screenings of Toy Story 2. Luxo is also the "i" in PIXAR. In 2014, the film was selected for preservation by the National Film Registry. Plot The only characters are two Anglepoise desk lamps, inspired by a Luxo brand task-light on John Lasseter's desk. The small lamp, Luxo, Jr., plays with a small inflated rubber ball, chasing it and trying to balance on it as Luxo, Sr., the larger lamp reacts to these antics. The ball eventually deflates due to Luxo, Jr. jumping on it. Luxo, Jr. is admonished by Luxo, then finds and plays with an even larger ball. Significance On the technical level, the film demonstrates the use of shadow maps to simulate the shifting light and shadow given by the animated lamps.Foley, J. D., Van Dam, A., Feiner, S. K. & Hughes, J. F. (1995). Computer Graphics: Principles and Practice. Addison-Wesley. ISBN 978-0201848403. The lights and the color surfaces of all the objects are calculated, each using a RenderMan surface shader, not surface textures. The articulation of "limbs" is carefully coordinated, and power cords trail believably behind the moving lamps. On the cinematic level, it demonstrates a simple and entertaining story, including effectively expressive individual characters.Courrier, K. (2005). Randy Newman's American Dreams: American Dreams. ECW Press. ISBN 978-1550226904. It was Pixar's first animation after Ed Catmull and John Lasseter left ILM's computer division. Lasseter's aim was to finish the short film for SIGGRAPH, an annual computer technology exhibition attended by thousands of industry professionals. Catmull and Lasseter worked around the clock, and Lasseter even took a sleeping bag into work and slept under his deskThe Pixar Story (2007) (TV documentary), ready to work early the next morning. The commitment paid off, and against all odds, it was finished for SIGGRAPH. Before Luxo, Jr. finished playing at SIGGRAPH, the crowd had already risen in applause.Paik, K., Lasseter, J., Iwerks, L., Jobs, S. & Catmull, E. (2007). To Infinity and Beyond!: The Story of Pixar Animation Studios. Chronicle Books. ISBN 978-0811850124. : "Luxo, Jr. sent shockwaves through the entire industry – to all corners of computer and traditional animation. At that time, most traditional artists were afraid of the computer. They did not realize that the computer was merely a different tool in the artist's kit but instead perceived it as a type of automation that might endanger their jobs. Luckily, this attitude changed dramatically in the early '80s with the use of personal computers in the home. The release of our Luxo, Jr. ... reinforced this opinion turnaround within the professional community.” –Edwin Catmull, Computer Animation: A Whole New World, 1998. In 1986, Luxo Jr. received an Academy Award nomination for Best Animated Short Film. It was the first computer animated film to be nominated for an Academy Award.Paik, Karen (2007). To Infinity and Beyond! The Story of Pixar Animation Studios. San Francisco, CA: Chronicle Books LLC. In To Infinity and Beyond!: The Story of Pixar Animation Studios, a book of Pixar's history up through January 2007, film critic Leonard Maltin said that he "likes the fact that Luxo Jr. still has significance to the people at Pixar", and remarked that it was something like Disney's Mickey Mouse. In 2014, the film was selected for preservation in the United States National Film Registry by the Library of Congress as being "culturally, historically, or aesthetically significant". Other appearances *Luxo, Jr. (sans cord) is seen in the opening logo of each Pixar film (standing in for the "i" in "Pixar"). *Luxo meets WALL-E at the end of the film, WALL-E. *Luxo's light once turned into the "0" in "20" in Cars. *Luxo's light also once became the "c" in "celebrating" in Cars 2, but cannot be seen in Blu-ray and DVD. *Since the short's release, the Ball has appeared in almost every Pixar production to date. *There is a scene in Toy Story 2 where Hamm rapidly flicks through TV channels to find a certain commercial. One of the channels is showing Luxo, Jr. Coincidently, the short was shown before screenings of Toy Story 2. *An audio-animatronic version of Luxo, Jr. appears in Pixar Place at Disney's Hollywood Studios theme park. It comes out of shutters on the side of a building, bouncing out onto a platform. It dances around to different music that plays during the day, and at night it interacts with the lighting in nearby trees. The animatronic was removed in April 2010, officially because it was a test figure never meant to be permanent, but in truth, was because of legal issues with Luxo, the company that makes the lamps, over the unauthorized use of the name in a Blu-Ray boxset of Up. *A series of four shorts featuring Luxo, Jr. and his father were produced for Sesame Street and aired in 1991. Gallery 282px-Title-luxojr.jpg|Official logo Pixar-Luxo-Jr.jpg Luxo-Luxo-Jr.jpg vlcsnap2010011919h11m36.png VIcsnap1540506304947.jpeg Video Game Trivia *Luxo Jr. is the first computer-animated short film to be nominated for an Academy award. *Luxo Jr., the small lamp, was actually inspired by one of Pixar's employee's kid. *Luxo Jr. serves as Pixar's mascot and the ball serves as one of Pixar's top found easter eggs. *Luxo Jr. is the only original Pixar short not shown as a book on Andy's bookshelf in Toy Story. *John Lasseter has said that while the parent lamp is a father, it is based on his mother.John Lasseter Q&A: Is the Pixar lamp a mama lamp, or a daddy? *When this short premiered at SIGGRAPH, as soon as the audience first saw the ball come in and the lamp move, they applauded throughout the whole short. References External links *Pixar's official Luxo Jr. site (Downloadable movie available) *The Love of Two Desk Lamps de:Die kleine Lampe es:Luxo, Jr. fr:Luxo Jr. (film) pl:Luxo Jr pt-br:Luxo, Jr. ru:Люксо Младший zh:小台灯 Category:Pixar films Category:1986 films Category:Animated shorts Category:Pixar shorts Category:1986 short films Category:Pixar Category:Featured shorts Category:National Film Registry films Category:Academy Award nominated films